DdB Kap. 19: Wieder Zuhause, die zweite
Zurück zu → Kapitel 18: Und jetzt wird Geteilt Wieder Zuhause, die Zweite Sie trennten sich bei der Telefonzelle im Ginsterweg, der die Reihenhaussiedlung der Länge nach durchschnitt, und wo sie alle drei wohnten. Timmy - respektive Timo Andergaster - musste in die 9, während Will ja mit seinem Vater in der 15 wohnte und Steve wesentlich weiter hinten, in der 31. Will Als Will den hässlich in gelb und rot geklinkerten Bau des väterlichen Hauses mit seinem ungepflegten Vorgarten erreichte, parkte dort ein Kleinlaster mit offener Ladefläche und und kleinem Kranarm in der Garageneinfahrt. Auf dem Dach des Führerhauses mit seiner ehemals ochsenblut-roten, ausgeblichenen und von Kratzern, geflickten Lackstellen und Rost verunstalteten Lackierung war ein gewaltiger Lautsprecher montiert, der wie ein Megaphon aussah, und in giftigem Neon-Gelb lackiert war. - Wills Vater war Schrotthändler und -sammler, und während der Ferien sowie Samstags unterstützte Will ihn bei seinen Touren als Beifahrer: Dann war es seine Aufgabe, den Spruch ins Mikrophon zu krähen, der vielfach verstärkt aus dem Dach-Lautsprecher erschallte, und gelegentlich den Arm mit einer Glocke aus dem Beifahrerfenster zu strecken, und kräftig zu läuten. "Alteisen! ... Alte Öfen! ... Altmetalle! - Der Schrotthändler ist da! Kostenlose Schrottentsorgung!" - Er kannte den Singsang schon lange in und auswendig, und konnte ihn mittlerweile zur Not auch im Halbschlaf widergeben, so oft, wie er den Spruch schon aufgesagt hatte. - Das war der Preis dafür, dass er die alte Tuba behalten durfte, die irgend ein bescheuerter Hausbesitzer seinem Vater doch tatsächlich als Altmetall mitgegeben hatte, und lernte darauf zu spielen (auch, wenn sein alter Herr ihm richtige Musikstunden erst bezahlen würde, wenn sein Sohn - wie er meinte - den Metallwert des Instruments bei ihm abgearbeitet hätte...). - Ob er in dieser Zauberschule in Österreich die Möglichkeit haben würde, weiter zu üben, das enorme Blechblasinstrument zu spielen? - Er hoffte es. Timmy In der Nummer 9 betrat Timmy bzw. Timo den Flur des mütterlichen Hauses - deponierte seinen Schulranzen in seinem Zimmer, und ging in die Küche, wo ihn prompt eine geradezu geharnischte Standpauke der Mutter empfing: "Timo - was denkst Du Dir eigentlich, erst jetzt nach Hause zu kommen?! - Schulschluss war vor mehr als drei Stunden! - Wo hast Du gesteckt? - Ich mache mir solche Sorgen..." "War mit Steve bei Will - hab ihnen mit den Mathe-Hausaufgaben geholfen und mit ihnen gelernt...!" log Timmy, ohne rot zu werden. "Die ganzen drei, fast vier Stunden?!" fragte seine Mutter ungläubig. "Nee. - Aber anschließend ha'm wir PlayStation gespielt, und darüber die Zeit vergessen...!" behauptete der Junge. "Ich hoffe doch wohl, nicht ausgerechnet «Giga-Gemetzel IV»!?" verlangte seine Mutter zu wissen. "Nee... doch, aber nur ganz kurz. Danach nur noch «SpacePrivateers»! - Das find ich eh viel besser, spannender und interessanter, weil, das is so'n Bisschen wie «Ports of Call» - nur halt eben im Weltraum. Da muss man richtig vorausdenken, und kalkulieren... auch, wenn's natürlich trotzdem auch Raumschlachten hat...!" flunkerte ihr Sohn, wobei: ganz geflunkert war es nicht, da ihm «SpacePrivateers» mit seiner Mischung aus Wirtschaftssimulation, Schmuggler- und Piraten-Action und Raumkampf als Video-Spiel tatsächlich viel mehr Spaß machte, als das dumpf-brutale «Giga-Gemetzel». "Also, mir gefällt das trotzdem nicht!" entgegnete die Mutter. "Ich finde, dieser Wilhelm, das ist wirklich kein Umgang für Dich, Junge...!" Jetzt kommt wieder die Leier, dachte Timmy/Timo. "Verstehst Du denn nicht, dass ich Angst habe, dass Du in schlechte Gesellschaft gerätst, auf die falschen Freunde hörst, und so endest, wie Dein Bruder Dirk?!" Sie klang fast flehentlich, als sie das sagte. "Halbbruder..." warf Timo - eher halbherzig ein - um dann zu ergänzen: "Und falsche Freunde und deren schlechten Einfluss hat's bei dem nicht gebraucht, um Mist zu bauen! - Den total beknackten Überfall auf den MiniMart vor zwei Jahren, für den er in den Bau musste, hat der ganz allein durchgezogen...!" Das konnte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen zu antworten, auch, wenn er - wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war - hätte zugeben müssen, dass er sich die nächtlichen Unternehmungen, bei denen sie Betrunkenen die Taschen geleert hatten, alleine, ohne Steve und Will vermutlich längst nicht zugetraut hätte... - Zum Glück hatte die Mutter von DIESER Beschäftigung ihres mittleren Kindes keine Ahnung, und er hoffte, dass dies auch in Zukunft so blieb, und Edmund F. Drekker, vor dem sich leider so überhaupt nichts verbergen ließ, seiner Mutter diesbezüglich keinen reinen Wein einschenkte... Natürlich ist das, was Timmy und seine beiden geringfügig älteren Kumpels bei ihren nächtlichen "Beutezügen" treiben (bzw. getrieben haben), ausgesprochen kriminell, und moralisch und sozial in jeder Hinsicht inakzeptabel. Ihre illegale und amoralische Handlungsweise und ihr verwerfliches Verhalten wird vom Autor der Geschichte ausdrücklich nicht gut geheißen, und soll hier keineswegs glorifiziert werden ... auch, wenn es in dieser Geschichte ja faktisch der Auslöser für alles war, was sich in der Folge ereignet hat, und weiter ereignen wird. Sein jüngerer Halbbruder, der vier-, bald fünfjährige David, der offenbar den Mittagsschlaf beendet hatte, erschien mit einem absurd verschachtelten Turm aus Lego-Duplo-Steinen, der auf einem Block mit Rädern darunter saß, in der Küche. "Mammi - was is' mit Timmos komischem Brief...?" krähte er. "Ach ja, das wollte ich Dich auch noch fragen:" fiel der Mutter ein. "Da ist ein Brief gekommen, der an Dich adressiert ist, mein Sohn! - Ganz merkwürdig...!" "Ein merkwürdiger, an mich adressierter Brief?!" stellte er sich ahnungslos, auch, wenn er eine gewisse Vorstellung hatte, was es damit auf sich haben könnte: Schickte Edmund F. Drekker auch normale Briefe, ohne «Eulen? Oder die österreichische Zauberschule, auf die die Freunde gehen würden? Wills Brief Will wurde, als er den Flur des väterlichen Reihenhauses betrat, mit beinahe den selben Worten begrüßt, wie sie Timmys kleiner Bruder gebraucht hatte: "Was is das für'n komischer Brief, Junior?! - Du hast doch nicht etwa irgend welch'n Mist gebaut, oder was ausgefress'n und Dich erwisch'n lassen?" Er streckte seinem Sohn mit sichtlich irritiertem Gesichtsausdruck ein Kuvert entgegen, das äußerst ungewöhnlich aussah, und mit Sicherheit weder vom hiesigen Polizeipräsidium noch vom Jugendamt oder aus dem Büro eines Jugendrichters kam, und garantiert auch von keinem Kaufhausdetektiv stammte: Ein Umschlag, groß, wie ein DIN-A-4-Bogen, so dunkelbraun, dass er im trüben Licht der Wohnzimmerlampe und des ohne Ton laufenden Fernsehers schon fast schwarz wirkte. Rund rum lief ein schmaler, goldener und ein etwas breiterer, purpurroter Zierstreifen - ähnlich den schwarzen Trauerrändern, die man auf den weißen Kuverts von Kondolenz-Briefen an die Verwandten von kürzlich Verstorbenen fand. Beschriftet war der dunkle Umschlag in einer schwungvollen, ausladenden Handschrift in Gold: "An den werten Herrn Wilhelm Mankowski, Ginsterweg Nr. 15, im Schlaf- und Kinderzimmer links neben der Treppe, Gelsenkirchen, Ruhrgebiet, Nordrhein-Westfahlen, Deutschland" "Ich glaub, das hat was mit der Schule zu tun..." Will bemühte sich, möglichst unaufgeregt zu klingen, und ergänzte, als er die aufsteigende Zornesröte im väterlichen Gesicht registrierte: "Nee... ich hab nich' geschwänzt, Papps, ehrlich! - Und auch keine Klassenarbeit verhau'n... die in Mathe, die wir heute zurückbekommen ha'm, war noch ne Drei!" - Beides war noch nicht einmal gelogen. - Er wusste ja, wie sein Vater auf Blaue Briefe vom Sekretariat seiner Schule oder Anschreiben vom Jugendamt reagierte, und verkniff es sich daher (schweren Herzens), die Schule zu schwänzen, so sehr es ihn manchmal, bei bestimmten Fächern oder Lehrern auch gereitzt hätte. Timmys Brief Timo/Timmy bekam von seiner misstrauischen und gleichfalls mehr als nur ein wenig irritiert dreinschauenden Mutter einen praktisch identischen Umschlag gezeigt. Hier lautete die Anschrift in Gold auf extrem dunklem, an Kaffee ohne Milch und Zucker erinnernden Braun: "An den werten Herrn Timo Andergaster, Ginsterweg Nr. 9, kleinstes Kinder-Schlafzimmer im Erdgeschoss, Gelsenkirchen, Ruhrgebiet, Nordrhein-Westfahlen, Deutschland" Der kommt von ner ... Schule!" meinte er, da ihm einfiel, dass er ja gegen das Geheimhaltungs-Statut, auf dem dieser Edmund F. Drekker so ausdauern herumritt, verstoßen hätte, wenn er gegenüber seiner Muggel-Mutter (es kostete ihn deutliche Überwindung, im Bezug auf seine und Davids Mutter diesen Ausdruck auch nur zu denken) das Wort "Zauberschule" ausgesprochen hätte. Steve Als Steve in der Nummer 31 eintraf, begrüßte seine Mutter ihn gleichfalls mit vorwurfsvolller Miene und den anklagenden Worten: "Steven...! Warum trägst Du das Rasiermesser von deinem verstorbenen Opa in der Tasche Deiner Jacke mit Dir herum? - Übst Du etwa heimlich mit Deinen Freunden, diesem Wilhelm von diesem ...Schrotthändler, und dem kleinen Rotschopf Messerkampf?!" "Nein, Ma! - Selbstverständlich nicht...!" Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, dass das, was seine Mutter vermutete so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt war, und sie von den nächtlichen Diebeszügen mit seinen beiden Freunden offenbar wirklich nichts ahnte. "Das benutz' ich bloß, um Fäden abzuschneiden, ...oder um mal ne Markierung in nen Stück Holz zu ritzen...!" erklärte er vollkommen wahrheitsgemäß. "So? - Hoffentlich stimmt das, mein Junge... Dein Vater hat beruflich nämlich schon genug Sorgen...!" "Pa? - Ist der noch auf der Arbeit?" letztere Frage war rhetorischer Natur. Andernfalls hätte dessen etwas älterer aber gepflegter Audi in der Garageneinfahrt, hinter dem kleinen 1-ser Golf seiner Mutter gestanden, den sie in einem solchen Fall in die - in der Regel offene - Garage gefahren hätte. "Ja!" entgegnete die Mutter. Steve konnte sich denken, was seinen Vater zwang, Überstunden zu machen. Herr Zachkovitz hatte seiner Familie am vergangenen Samstag beim Frühstück davon erzählt: Ständig musste er in seiner Funktion als stellvertretender Leiter der Inspektion für Wasserbau beim städtischen Tiefbauamt den Beschwerden der Kanalarbeiter nachgehen, die gehäuft beklagten, dass sich weibliche Obdachlose in der Kanalisation einnisteten. Eine, eine den Worten der Kanalreiniger zu Folge wahrhaft grässliche Person, hatte er erzählt, sollte sich dort sogar illegal eine geradezu riesige Hütte gebaut haben. Seine volljährige Tochter Klara, die Schwester Steves, die derzeit an der Ruhr-Universität in Bochum auf Lehramt studierte, und von der der Junge hoffte, dass sie nie an seiner Schule als Praktikantin oder gar Lehrerin anfangen würde, hatte die Erzählung des Vaters zu dem angeekelten Ausruf "In der Kanalisation?! - Wie kann dort jemand hausen? Und dann noch eine Frau?! - Igitt!" animiert. Steves Mutter hatte - ausgehend von ihrem Gesichtsausdruck - vermutlich das selbe gedacht, und auch Steve hatte bei der blossen Vorstellung, in einer Hütte in der Kanalisation Gelsenkirchens zu Leben, angewidert das Gesicht verzogen. Zudem schien es im städtischen Kanalnetz absurder Weise gerade eine regelrechte Schwemme von Fröschen und Kröten zu geben, und die Meldungen hierzu landeten gleichfalls sämtliche auf dem Schreibtisch von Stevens Vater. (In Wahrheit war die fragliche Obdachlose, deren illegal errichtete Hütte Stevens und Klaras Vater beschäftigte, und ihn zwang Überstunden zu machen, und selbst zu "Vor-Ort-Terminen" in die Unterwelt der Kanäle Gelsenkrichens hinabzusteigen, eine Sabberhexe. Das, und dass ihr Fall - und die Kröten - zur selben Zeit auch Edmund F. Drekkers Bonner Bundesamt für magische Wesen beschäftigte, konnte natürlich kein Mitglied der Familie Zachkovitz ahnen). "Und dann ist da noch dieser äußerst merkwürdige Brief für Dich eingetroffen, mein Sohn" verkündete Steves Mutter. "Frau Huber, die alte Nachbarin links gegenüber, hat doch tatsächlich behauptet, sie habe gesehen, wie ein winziger Steinkauz den Umschlag in unseren Briefkasten gesteckt habe... aber das muss sich die Gute eingebildet haben. - Ich fürchte, sie wird wegen ihres Alters ein bisschen sen... ich meine, ein wenig wunderlich." Sie hielt ihrem Sohn einen großen, dunkelbraunen Umschlag mit rot-goldenem Rand und goldener, in schön geschwungener Handschrift ausgeführten Anschrift hin: "An den werten Herrn Steven Zachkovitz, Ginsterweg Nr. 31, Kinderzimmer hinten links im Erdgeschoss, Gelsenkirchen, Ruhrgebiet, Nordrhein-Westfahlen, Deutschland" "Der ist bestimmt von meiner neuen Schule! - Der Zauberschule in Österreich, auf die Timmy, Will und ich gehen werden...!" verkündete er, riss seiner fassungslos dreinblickenden Mutter das mokkabraune Kuvert aus der Hand und ergriff das Rasiermesser von seinem Opa, das seine Mutter auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte, und das er mit routiniertem Schlenker aufklappte, um den Brief vorsichtig an der Kante aufzutrennen. Im Gegensatz zu Timmy machte er sich in diesem Moment keinerlei Gedanken darüber, dass Edmund F. Drekker sie in seinem Schreiben explizit darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass sie auf Grund eines internationalen Abkommens verpflichtet waren, die Existenz von Magie und magischen Wesen vor allen nicht-magischen Menschen - den Muggeln - geheim zu halten. Weiter geht's mit → Kapitel 20: Besuch vom Bundesamt Kapitelübersicht *Drei diebische Bengel: Kapitelübersicht Endnoten Externe Links *Alle externen Links, die das Harry-Potter-Universum, Personen, Wesen, Gegenstände, Organisationen und Orte aus den Harry-Potter-Büchern und Filmen betreffen, führen ins Harry Potter Wiki. *Alle externen Links, die realweltliche Dinge - oder auch Computerspiele, Kinofilme, Romane etc. betreffen, führen in die deutschsprachige Wikipedia. ##